The Sixth Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: Eric gets a Christmas present. He always wanted his own dog. Rated M for sMut and teasing leMony goodness.


**The Sixth Day of Christmas**

**On the sixth day of Christmas I got a cute puppy…**

**Sam/Eric**

**This is the sixth in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

The Viking raised a sceptical eyebrow as he took in the brightly wrapped box on his desk. A quick look around the office showed that he was indeed the only one there. It was close to dawn. The staff had gone home. Pam had left with an eager young woman and Eric had smirked with pride at his Childe's choice. The daughter of the mayor was a risky bed partner indeed.

So it was little wonder that he was confused by this mysterious package that had seemingly appeared.

Approaching the desk with caution, Eric watched the package for any sign of danger. As absurd as he may have seemed to the casual onlooker, one did not get to be over 1000 years old by being reckless.

Finally discerning that the colourful box was not obviously a threat, Eric lowered himself into his chair. He watched the box with suspicion. Reaching out he took it into his hands, feeling the weight. It had enough weight to make him curious. A slight shake caused the box to whimper.

Wait. _Whimper? _Eric hastily put the box down and sat back in his chair. Now he was intrigued. Before he could ponder it further there was a small bark from inside the box. Curiosity winning out, Eric lifted the lid sharply and peered down inside.

Sitting amongst the red and gold tinsel was a puppy. A tiny, sweet, tongue lolling, tail wagging bundle of brown fur looking up at him with big brown eyes.

Eric's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Has someone sent him this dog as a snack? Was it some kind of joke? His brow furrowed. Grinning doggishly up at him, the puppy barked sharply, standing and jumping excitedly. Eric picked the creature up awkwardly, holding it away from himself with distaste. The puppy wiggled in his hands eagerly.

Eric put the pup on the floor, his mind still turning over these events. He tried to keep an eye on the mutt, hoping it didn't decide to cock it's leg on the sofa.

He needed have worried. The puppy sat at the huge Viking's feet, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"What do you want, dog?" The vampire asked, crouching down. The dog bounced up and delivered a well aimed lick to the Viking's nose. Eric growled, causing the puppy to huddle away from him. Feeling uncharacteristically guilty for frightening the pup, Eric reached out a large hand to ruffle its fur.

"I'm not going to eat you," the vampire chuckled, petting the dog. "Though someone may have intended I do just that." He picked the pup up again.

As he did so he got a strong whiff of something familiar. Something he hadn't picked up until just then.

Shifter.

Depositing the pup onto the desktop, Eric glowered.

"Shift back," he commanded. The dog cocked its head, assessing him.

"Now." The Viking's voice was icy, angry.

The air began to shimmer and there was a sickening sound. Eric's eyes refocused to alight on a very naked Sam Merlotte reclining on his desk. Eric's cock stiffened, despite his anger at being duped.

"Merry Christmas," Sam smirked. Eric's frown deepened.

"How did you get in here?" He demanded. Sam grinned.

"Don't you like your present?" He laughed, enjoying Eric's reaction. The vampire growled. Sam threw his hands up humorously. "Everyone wants a puppy for Christmas."

"How did you get in here?" Eric asked again.

"You said that vampires were stealthier than shifters. I just proved you wrong." He smirked his own smirk, enjoying getting one up on the Viking.

Eric glared at him. Finally he moved, his hand creeping up Sam's thigh, before taking his flaccid cock in his fist. Sam's head fell back on the desk with a thud as his cock rapidly hardened. Eric's fangs dropped and he ran his tongue over them in anticipation. His hand worked Sam's flesh, causing the shifter to moan and writhe.

"I do not like surprises." He muttered, his pace hastening.

"No," Sam groaned, agreeing. "But you like presents." He choked the words out with his pleasure.

"Yes," Eric conceded. He moved between Sam's legs, his free hand undoing his own pants. He pushed up against Sam, allowing the smaller man to feel his own desire.

"I suppose I should give you yours."

And he did.

**Just another short one. Bit of fun. I always enjoy writing this pairing. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
